What is this Feeling?
by pshyeahright
Summary: Hairspray. After the pageant Amber is broken, but someone special comes to fix her. AmberShelley.


The pageant was over. As I sat alone and sobbing in my dressing room, nursing my probably sprained ankle, I couldn't stop myself from wondering what had gone wrong. Everything was so perfect. I was in the lead, the agents seemed to love me, I had completely nailed my routine, but then _she _came. The minute Tracy "ton-o-lard" Turnblad came down in that rocket everything was ruined. It all turned upside down after that. I lost the pageant, my mother got arrested, and to top it all off my boyfriend left me for the bitch. I was broken, and no one cared enough to fix me. But then she came. She waltzed into my dressing room without even knocking, only to find me sobbing on the floor. Her ruby lips turned into a smug smile.

"Everyone's celebrating," she pointed out, as if I wasn't already aware. "Why aren't you?" I looked at her in disbelief. Had she not just witnessed what happened, how I was completely humiliated in front of all those people?

"What kind of stupid question is that Shelley?" I asked coldly, getting up off the floor and trying to compose myself. "You saw what happened out there. Hell, you stood there and laughed with the rest of them." I turned away from her and walked towards my vanity. I observed my make-up smeared, tear stained face and immediately began wiping it down with tissues. In the mirror I saw her walking towards me in that seductive way she always did. She rested her chin on my bare shoulder and ran her fingers lightly down my arms, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Amber baby," she whispered seductively, her lips grazing my ear. "You know I would never laugh at you." She laced her fingers with mine and kissed my shoulder softly, leaving a red lipstick mark behind. "Don't you?" My breath caught in my throat as she started planting soft kisses on my neck, and all I could do was nod. "Good," she said, spinning me around so I was facing her. "Now come on sweetie, we have a lot to celebrate," she stated softly, wiping away the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks.

"Like what?" I questioned, sounding more irate than I intended to. But really, what did _I _have to celebrate. She smirked and put her hands on my hips.

"Well," she said, pulling my a little closer. "Your mother got arrested and Link dumped you." Was she out of her mind?

"Why the hell would I celebrate that?" I exclaimed. "Are you a complete idiot? I don't know if you've grasped these concepts yet, but getting dumped and having a parent arrested are _bad _things Shelley!"

"Not exactly," she stated calmly. I was actually surprised how calm she was acting. Shelley was usually so fiery and didn't take well to people yelling at her. I half expected her to start flipping out at me for being a bitch to her, but she didn't. "Because now that your mother is in jail and that stupid boyfriend of yours is out of the picture…" she pulled me closer, so that her lips were barley a centimeter away from mine, "….I get you all to myself." Before her words could even sink in her lips were pressed firmly against mine. At first I was afraid someone would walk in and discover what we had been hiding for months, but as Shelley deepened the kiss that fear started to slip further and further from my mind. Her arms made their way around my waist, and she held me tight. I bit down on her bottom lip softly, knowing how much she loved it, and tugged it lightly as I pulled away.

"Thank you," I said almost inaudibly, for she had just made me feel something I hadn't felt in a very long time. Not just comforted, but loved. It was a feeling I wasn't used, because I knew the people in my life who were supposed to love me didn't. Link obviously didn't as he exhibited by leaving me for that whale. And though my mother would deny it, I knew she didn't love me as much as a mother should love her daughter. She just loved the idea that she could achieve her dreams through me. But Shelley, Shelley was a different story. The way she held me so close, the way she kissed me so tenderly and yet so passionately, the way she would whisper sweet nothings in my ear while everyone else probably thought we were just gossiping; it all told me she loved me. She didn't dare say those three simple words, but she didn't have to. I knew she loved me, and I loved her back.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
